


Femme Force

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Fanvids, Female-Centric, Gen, Original Season, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome, opening credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes girls just do everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femme Force

**Author's Note:**

> A custom opening featuring a female from every season, with no team overlapping or actor repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly a biased opinion, as each female fits into their own niche without much overlap. Each Zord even brings something different to the table. (Charlie calls A-Squad's non-S.P.D. sanctioned Megazord herself, so I'm counting it.)  
> Also, take a quick look at the producer names. ;)


End file.
